Animal Act
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: MelloxNear, first Death Note fic. Includes drugs- not taken by Mello&Near, alcohol, Near, awesome bars, dancing, and Mello. Matt will probably appear later. More info. inside. Rated T until we hit the Yaoi. *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**  
Author's Note:** This is my **first Death Note fic,** so let me know what you think. **MelloxNear** is not my favourite pairing, I much prefer MelloxMatt, but this has been bugging me ever since I first listening to this song. The fic is **based on A) Death Note, and B) "XO" by Fall Out Boy**. So the **words in italics with hyphens beside them are the lyrics, the italics in the text I wrote myself are either thoughts or emphasised words.** Just in case anyone is interested, the song mentioned (not the one Mello dances to, the other one) at the end is Animal by Mindless Self Indulgence. A lot of their stuff reminds me of Mello- some of it is so hardcore, sadistic, part-egotistical-part-Inferiority-Complex, so... Mello. But that might just be me.

**Regarding Reviews:** Please Review. Like I said, it's my first Death Note fic, and I want to know if I suck at it. I want to write the lemon for this, but if everyone hates it I won't. So review and tell me if I should.

**Warnings:** Leading up to Yaoi, Leading up to Lemons, Alcohol, sexy dancing, Drugs (although they're not used), Awesome bars, Mello-ness (although that will mostly be in the next chapter), MelloxNear. Do not read these warning, read the fic despite that, then uselessly flame me. It makes me laugh =)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own Death Note. And Fall Out Boy, 'cause I'm just that incredible. Can you hear the sarcasm? Just for the dimwits who can't: **I don't own any of the stuff used or mentioned in this fic.  
**

**Brace Yourself**

**

* * *

**

Near sighed as he scanned the darkened, smoky room bleakly. Since Mello and Matt had won the Kira case several weeks ago, his colleagues had insisted that he go out, considering he hadn't moved from his apartment for over a month. So, he had ended up here- possibly the worst bar in the city. Dark, smoke-ridden, loud rock music blasting out your eardrums (the words completely indiscernible, of course. To Near anyway), drugs being used in nearly every shadow, and so much alcohol it should be illegal.

_-I comb the crowd, and pick you out.-_

_-My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out.-_

Mello grinned as he glanced over the crowd dancing in the center of the room. Not too busy tonight. After all, it was pretty early for most of the city's nocturnal population- only 11 pm. This bar was fantastic- he had discovered it last year, in a huge bout of alcohol-consumption that it had taken him four days to recover from. Matt was sick, having drank far too much (for him anyway) the night before. Mello had decided that a week's break from the Mafia would do them good- and so far, it had. Of course, being Mello, he fit right in at this particular bar- even his rapid chocolate intake wasn't even blinked at. His grin changed to a smirk as he noticed a patch of white at the bar- _all_ white. He slipped through the crowd easily, walking swiftly over to his (defeated) nemesis.

Near looked up as a slim, leather-clad blond seemed to appear next to him. Mello.

Mello opened his mouth to address Near, but was immediately interrupted by another man- older, certainly more masculine looking than Mello, and holding what appeared to be packets of grass. They talked briefly, before Mello shrugged, prised some money out of his pocket and exchanged it for two of the packets.

"Hey Near." Mello finally said, sliding into the next bar seat, and gesturing to the barman to get him a vodka. Near blinked when he saw him wink rather conspicuously at Mello, mentally noting that he was even younger than the blond himself.

"Hey Mello. Were those, err, packets for you?" Near asked despite his silent promise not to enquire into Mello's private life. Mello smirked.

"No, actually, they're for Matt. He normally smokes cigarettes, but occasionally he wants something stronger… You must be so disappointed." Mello tapped his nails on the bar counter subconsciously.

"What? Why would I be disappointed?" Near was caught off-guard by his comment.

"Well, I would assume you hoped that I was taking the drugs. That I would end up over-dosing or something and die." Mello stated this calmly, although he was glaring at the barman's back now in his infamous-impatience.

"I don't want you to die." Near blurted out, wondering as he did so just _why_ he was saying this. Mello didn't comment, he merely raised his eyebrows as if to say '_really?'_. It was perhaps fitting that it was at this moment Mello's drink arrived, along with yet another wink from the barman. Mello either didn't see this, or chose to ignore it, because Near was pretty sure that it would not have been well received_. 'Not that the barman was unattractive, just that… well, Mello didn't sleep with guys. Did he?'_ This was one area Near was a little blank on- He really had no idea about sex. Of course, it had it's uses- after all, the human race wouldn't exist without it. _'But how could anyone enjoy a mere physical act so much as to want it every week, or to even become addicted to it?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Mello dipping his finger into the clear liquid in his glass, testing how strong it was, before he threw back half the drink, grinning as the familiar burn roared down his throat. He looked back at Near, who still looked pretty sober, even surrounded by almost every alcoholic drink imaginable.

"Near, have you even had a drink tonight?" Mello sneered, finding it hard to imagine him drunk. Near's face was impassive as he answered.

"No, I haven't, if by 'drink' you mean alcohol." Mello stared back at him for a second, before he appeared to come to a conclusion, and ordered two more vodkas. These were delivered pretty much straight away, as the barman seemed to sense what the blond had in mind. Mello picked up one, and held it out towards Near. Near took the glass, his eyes widening as he realised Mello wanted him to drink it. His assumption was confirmed as Mello spoke.

"Drink it. Come on, you don't really expect to leave here completely sober, do you?" Near stared down into the glass, his mind thinking of the possible consequences of drinking vast amounts of alcohol in Mello's presence.

_-It starts eyes closed, to fingers crossed.-_

Mello seemed to sense this, because his next words were "Don't worry, I'm not going to get you so drunk you end up in hospital, or kidnap you or something. If I wanted to do that, I would've done it by now." Strangely, these words comforted Near slightly, so he took a gulp of the liquid swirling around the glass. Immediately after he swallowed, his throat stung and his eyes watered. Mello laughed, nearly snorting out his own drink in the process.

"You really don't drink a lot, do you?" Near shook his head, before looking warily at the remainder of the vodka. He wondered if the new experience of being drunk would actually be good- there must be something in it, or people wouldn't drink so much. Mello smiled encouragingly as Near took another, more cautious sip. It wasn't as bad as the first gulp- the burn was strangely persuasive, and convinced him to finish the drink. Mello smirked as he ordered more drinks.

Half an hour later, Near was watching as Mello danced to some thudding, sultry tune that had just come on to the sound system. Telling Near he would be back to continue drinking when it was finished, Mello had leapt up, throwing himself into the slightly larger crowd of writhing dancers. Momentarily left to his own devices, Near began to study Mello's attire. Leather pants- So tight, Near was surprised Mello could _breathe_ in them. His infamous leather top- zip pulled down just the right amount, of course. Near's gaze drifted down to Mello's feet, realising he was wearing black, two-inch platform shoes. He looked back up, noticing the presence of Mello's rosary, even in such an immoral place like this. He started as he saw the way Mello was… dancing? _'No, it couldn't be called dancing, not like that. Well, it was dancing, but…_' Near had never seen anything like it. Mello moved in perfect time with the music, using his body as some sort of weapon against everyone's private inhibitations. Near blushed as he realised he, along with several other people (women _and_ men, he noticed), was staring as Mello's hips swayed in time with every thud. The song ended, breaking the spell Mello had cast over the room, and another started. Mello began to walk back over to Near, raising one eyebrow inquisitively at his widened eyes and the slightly pink tinge over his cheeks. He knew about the way most people looked at him when he danced- something he took full advantage of, but he had never expected Near, of all people, to be caught unawares.

Mello sat back down, swiftly finishing the drink he had left. Near quickly recovered, and noted the song now ripping through the club. He vaguely remembered hearing Mello play it at Wammy's, not long before he left. He remembered thinking it had really suited him as well- the thudding, almost aggressive sounds mixing with the carnal undertone of the lyrics (some of them positively lecherous), creating an overall in-your-face, unique style that seemed to reek of Mello.

"What's this song called?" Near asked, part of him wondering if Mello even remembered the memories flitting through his brain, or if he had scrubbed them from his mind completely. Mello smirked, the dark casting ethereal shadows on his face.

"Animal"

* * *

I think the last bit needs explaining. Near is (going to be) struggling to find a word to describe a side of Mello- the carnal, primal side. Then he remembers that song, and how it had fit him - well the song is called Animal. It will be more related to the next chapter, I promise. Just as an FYI, "Animal" is an awesome song, along with "XO".

So... What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
